All for a Mystery
by artisia
Summary: It's a short recap. Remember the episode in Sailor Moon R, after Darien-Serena break-up, where Serena protects Rini from Rubeus. Read and enjoy [complete]


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

In Sailor Moon R, there was an awesome episode with Rubeus vs Sailor Moon. I just wanted to write it out in my own way. It's short! So Read and don't forget to review.

**All for a Mystery**

Serena didn't understand it all. Theirs was an immortal love, lasting beyond centuries then why had Darien chosen to end it between them? It was simple for him to deny being in love with her; it seemed so easy for him but for her; he was ending her dreams. She had already imagined a life with him. It was a fairy tale come true.

She didn't understand how he actually fell in love with her. She was his opposite and of course a lot younger than he was. He was always so focused and practical and Serena didn't know what those words meant. Even with the unlikeness of ever getting together, their hearts had met. Serena now understood why. Darien was right. They were together because they thought they had to be just because they were together eons ago. But that made no sense; why were they suppose to follow the paths of two people who lived centuries ago; they were not they. But this is where Serena disagreed. She loved Darien and thought he was her soul mate no matter what century was.

Darien broke her heart upon the arrival of Rini and Serena couldn't help but be jealous of that little girl. She was becoming Darien's life and he was leaving Serena behind. It was strange because Serena couldn't bring herself to completely abandon Rini either. Her jealousy would turn into resentment for the little girl but she could never keep away from her especially when she was getting into so much trouble with the Negaverse. No one knew what the Negaverse wanted from a little girl but Sailor Moon would protect her with her life and so would Tuxedo Mask. It was how it was going to be. It seemed that Darien and Serena's only link was through Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask and each of their meeting would introduce so much emotion that it was becoming hard to concentrate on their task.

Serena tried really hard not to think of him but it was so hard. As soon as she was a little distracted, she would see him again: on the street, at the arcade, at the park, with Rini. And every time, he seemed so happy, relieved, so brand new.

Darien knew Serena was hurt beyond words and that killed him. Although he showed a strong front outside, inside, he was as crushed. He had told her that just because the Earth Prince and the Moon Princess were in love once upon a time, it didn't mean the Darien and Serena had to be in love. Honestly, he didn't care if their love was beyond time, what mattered was that Darien was in love with Serena; Serena of this time, Serena with the purest of hearts, his Meatballhead. That's what kept him true to his mission. If anything would ever happen to Sailor Moon, his Serena, he wouldn't be able to survive. That's what he was doing now. The only way to make sure she was safe was to break her heart. He did that, he had listened and obeyed the voice in his nightmares and it was the hardest thing he had ever done. It was highly selfish of him but he couldn't live without her.

He kept himself busy. He didn't want to think of her but she was always on his mind. It was strange but it was only around Rini when he felt calm. Rini was such a mysterious child. She was from the future where she was needed to help her parents defeat evil. For such a sweet innocent child, she was so strong, a little like Serena. He didn't know much about this kid but he knew he was going to protect her with his life too.

And so when Serena called Darien's apartment, Darien was going to hang up but this was about Rini. She wasn't home. Again, which meant that she was in some sort of trouble. Serena was panicked and although he wanted to go with her to find Rini, to help Serena, to comfort her, he couldn't. He was on his own path to finding Rini, as she followed another.

Serena had her four friends with her, Amy, Lita, Ray, Mina, who were frantically scanning alongside of her. They had so much ground to cover and fast so they decided to split up. It was a good decision because Serena spotted Rini hiding behind long cylindrical metal tubes, in front of the fence. Looking for her, floating, was Rubeus himself. Serena transformed and now Sailor Moon was ready.

"How dare you try an hurt a an innocent little girl? I will punish you in the name of the Moon!"

"So it's the Sailor Moon alone. That's not smart."

Upon seeing Sailor Moon, Rini gave away her hiding place to which Sailor Moon jumped to her side.  
"Stay behind me no matter what."

Rini seemed so scared but she nodded.

"I will not harm you if you just hand her over, Sailor Moon." Rubeus taunted arrogantly.

"Never."

"As you wish then."

They were like little bombs; his attack, and they were coming for them. Sailor Moon couldn't let any harm come to Rini. She covered Rini with her body, taking in the blasts. It was as if the bombs were setting her skin on fire. Rini flinched.

"Sailor Moon." Her breath came.

"I'm okay Rini. Just stay behind."

"Sailor Moon. It's not worth it. You cannot beat me."

"I will never surrender, Rubeus!"

And with another blast, Sailor Moon's took a step back but she remained her cover on Rini.

"Sailor Moon!" She heard four voices in unison. The Scouts were here.

"I was wondering when you brats were getting here. I have some company for you." And the four sisters of the Dark Moon came. Serena watched as each Scout was evenly matched.

"So Sailor Moon, do you want this war to stop? Just hand her over."

Sailor Moon looked around her. It was horrible. The fighting, the pain, but their was a frightened girl in her arms.

"I will never let you have her. Do what you may."

"Sailor Moon. I will just have to get you out of my way then."

Another bomb blast followed but there were so many more little bombs, it sent her crashing into the fence. But she let nothing happen to Rini. She was covered and Sailor Moon made sure that she cushioned her fall.

"Are you okay?" Rini lifted her head from Sailor Moon's body?

Sailor Moon couldn't speak; she forced a reassuring smile.

Another blast. Sailor Moon screamed; there was no way she was going to let go of Rini. She held on to her tighter. The Scouts looked towards her worried but they couldn't get passed the sisters.

Another blast. "Sailor Moon!" The Scouts cried out.

Sailor Moon's grip loosened on Rini; she fell unconscious.

"Sailor Moon, wake up. Sailor Moon."

Rubeus laughed as he got ready for another attack.

"Sailor Moon, don't let him take me away. Wake up!"

She remained unconscious but her arms regained their grip on Rini. Rini got ready to accept that the blast was going to hurt her also but they were safe. Tuxedo Mask stood with his cape covering the two girls.

"Why don't you fight someone you own size, Rubeus. Stop picking on girls." Tuxedo Mask was ready to fight Rubeus.

"Okay Cape Boy." He fired, Tuxedo Mask blocked it and went through and attacked his cane. That was in air.

From the ground, Sailor Moon struggled to stand up with her wand.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!"

Spotting this, Rubeus disappeared. "Until next time.!" The sisters followed his lead.

Sailor Moon's legs caved in and she fell with her scepter alongside of her. The Scouts ran to her aid. Darien as Tuxedo Mask didn't know what to do. He wanted to kill Rubeus. Why was he so late in finding them? He wanted to hold her but it wasn't his place now. Sailor Moon opened her eyes and looked around. Spotting Rini, who was hiding behind Tuxedo Mask's legs, she smiled. Rini ran to hug Sailor Moon, which just caused her pain but she didn't complain. Sailor Moon stood up with the help of Sailor Jupiter.

"Thank you Tuxedo Mask for coming."

"Thank you Sailor Moon for saving her life." Tuxedo Mask saw that terrible hurt in her eyes but he was sworn to protecting his princess. Tuxedo Mask left, leaping over buildings. The Scouts dropped Rini back home and soon Serena entered her room too.

So don't forget to review!

Artisia


End file.
